Product labels play an important role in educating a user, such as a consumer, about a particular product and are well known in the art. Oftentimes it is necessary to attach multiple labels to a product, or include multiple labels within the product packaging. For example, sewing contractors, sewing operators, and other users typically sew multiple labels and other articles simultaneously into a garment. However, it is difficult to keep the multiple labels or other articles aligned, which results in a decrease to their production capabilities. Additionally, multiple labels are difficult to handle at one time resulting in continuous adjustment and rearrangement of the position and alignment of the labels, and a decrease in sewing speed. Furthermore, if the labels are aligned and bonded together, it would allow more room to print language translations, care instructions, material content, etc. Therefore, there is a continuing need for a device that can align and bond together multiple labels for the ease of placement in a garment during the sew-in process.
The present invention discloses a manual sonic welding device that welds multiple labels together into one packet or stack and a method for welding at least two labels together. The label packet will be aligned and easy to handle for the sewing contractor or operator, and will increase sewing speed as well. The weld will hold the multiple labels together and keep the labels aligned during the sewing operation. The weld can be adjusted for strength such that the top and bottom label can be torn off without destroying the other labels. Thus, the welding device will allow users to install a label packet into a garment without having to continuously adjust and rearrange the position and alignment of the labels.